Legacy
by the Oz Meister and Jen Baas
Summary: How an extraordinary girl fell in love while saving the world. Please note: my first fanfic and a "legacy" isn't what it is at Camp Jupiter. R&R. Flames work too. I WILL NOT UPDATE QUICKLY DUE TO SCHOOL!
1. Preface

**Preface**

Havoc is everywhere. A small army of 50 or so teenagers is fighting a massive battle against dragons and giants. The biggest dragon, which was more of a serpent of 60 feet long, roared at the indignity of being shot at by the archers of the child army.

Spitting acid, he melted their armor, killing the remaining survivors. All of the giants cheered. One especially ugly one bellowed, "Tonight we eat melted godlings, thanks to the python!"

There was a terrible war cry as a small female warrior jumped onto the back of the python and stabbed it through the chink in its armor on the neck of the ferocious beast, turning it to dust. Vaulting off, the stabber spoke a strange rhyme:

"_Stab-slash,_

_Do not thrash_

_For pain you will befall._

_This sword of mine_

_Who's named Entwine_

_Shall cause the death you cannot stall._

_Tick-tock_

_Goes the clock._

_Time consumes it all."_

A younger dragon, furious at his master's death, torches the teen. It seems that her time for death has come until a silvery-blue light consumes her.

She stands and howls in a different voice than she used in the chant, "The Seven Army War is upon us. We shall fight until we ride in Charon's ferry. Be warned by the power of the titaness Rhea!" Then, the body vanished.

**A/N: Sorry it was short.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I will not use anything by Uncle Rick. It all belongs to meeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Chapter 1**

The Meeting

HERMES

All of the gods; Greek and Roman, minor and major, were celebrating the summer solstice. It was a custom, seeing as it is the day of our highest power. we all turned when a bright blue flash of light illuminated the throne room. A paper fell. Athena reached for it and read:

_A child will follow._

_Listen to her._

_Cure her._

_Her fate rests in your hands._

_Your fate rests in her hands._

_If she dies, you die._

_All of you._

_R_

A silver light this time. She has arrived. All of us inhaled sharply.

The girl was small, no more than 12, and unconscious. Spread eagle across the floor, she had one hand in her short light brown hair and the other resting on her stomach, clutching a sword. Her moss green shirt was in tatters, along with her camouflage cargo pants. Her face had a bloody gash from the tattoo on her forehead to her chin. We were panicking by then.

Apollo stepped forward and nervously said, "Two things are clear; she is a demigod and we can't let her die."

"Way to state the obvious, little bro," Artemis teased grimly.

"Do you _want_ her to die?" Zeus asked.

"N-no, father."

"Then shut up!"

"Oooh, salty," Dionysus muttered.

"I heard that!" our father thundered.

During all of the arguing, Apollo was cleaning out the girl's wound and feeding her nectar and ambrosia, the food of the gods. She stirred and moaned. He declared, "She's going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yup!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the girl screamed.

"She's awake," Janus' two heads said in unison.

"What tipped you off?" Apollo scowled.

She opened her eyes and we gasped. They were two different colors: one dark blue and the other silver. "Dragons. Giants. Dying," she wailed.

Artemis rushed over, glared at her brother who left, and kneeled by the girl, "You are not going to die. I am Artemis."

"I should be dead," the girl croaked. "Where am I?"

"Mount Olympus, Greece."

"When am I?" I was confused.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What time is it on what day, in what month, in what year?" the girl coughed up some blood.

"It is 14 minutes past 6 in the evening on the 21st of the month of Juno in the year 2412."

"I am in the Dark of Ages," the girl muttered.

"Who are you?" Artemis sighed. Thinking how strange the conversation was, I twirled my caduceus.

"Who am I or what is my name?"

"Name first," this reply is followed by a quick glance at our father, Zeus.

"Ozzie. Ozzie McFenton."

**A/N: Muah ha ha!**

**Thank you for not reviewing! (glares and throws rotten food)**

**Nothing belongs to Uncle Rick **


	3. Author's Note

Hello to all my faithful readers (all 17 of you)!

1.) To Of Cyanide and Suicide: thank you for being the first reviewer!

2.) If you like this story, please PM me to tell me if you want another chapter. If you don't, tell me what you think I should change.

3.) Please review!

Thanks—

tOM


	4. Chapter 2: Nothing

**A/N: Nothing belongs to Uncle Rick.**

**Much thanks to daughterofathena2.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Nothing"

OZZIE

I was fed and given a blanket. The gods continued to stare at me and I gave all of them a glare that clearly stated _do anything and you won't live to see tomorrow_.

"How do you know us?" Nemesis snarled bluntly.

"The one you refer to as 'R,'" I was tired of being stared at by super natural beings. They're all the same. They all think they're better than everyone else.

"Why aren't you running in terror?" Nemesis asked, surprised by my calmness, despite my anger.

"Trust me, I've met bad people but they are not bad enough for your power to affect me. Your appearance is limited to people. The creatures I've met are far worse than the humans and are now in tiny bits in a big pit." As an after thought, I added, "Mason, your son who turned traitor in the War of Evil, he didn't hate _you_, he hated who you are."

"He was troubled," Hestia sighed.

"We all are, by something." As I say this, my silver eye burns and flashes purple and my clothes go up in flames. The Olympians gasp and Aphrodite starts to plan a new wardrobe for me, her zoned out expression telling me everything. There is no need. When the flames die, my clothes are fine and Aphrodite grumbles.

Hephastus was the most impressed, "How did you do that? What kind of fire was that? Was that even _supposed_ to happen? Who are you?"

"That was stupid, not supposed to happen, Greek, and as for what you saw," I stand up, "nothing." And with that, I pulled up my right sleeve and, wincing, made a deep cut on my arm, next to many others, with a knife I pulled from a sheath on my thigh.

"Who are you?" Zeus repeated Hephastus's question, "and where did you come from?"

I sat down on the floor and looked to the ceiling, "Really mother? You told them _nothing_?" I took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. My name is Ozzie Lear McFenton. I am a native Athenian but live in Sparta with my foster mother. You know this 'R' as more than that. So do I. I never went to school and Athena, it's not a crime," Athena was about to say something when I noticed her, but I never actually saw Athena open her mouth. "I learned all I needed with my foster mother. You're wondering what I learned: sword fighting, dagger throwing, the works. Oh, and Pompona, my lady, don't eat that apple, Hecate poisoned it." The goddess of plenty set down her apple warily.

Hecate sputtered, "How did you know?"

"Emotion spike"

Ares glared at me, "You ain't a demi-god, are ya, punk?"

"Continue," I prompted.

"Ummmm."

"Exactly. My mother knew who I am. The foster one. You all know who she is. And for the record, she likes me the best," I said grinning at the big three; Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus. "My mother is your mother. Rhea." By this point I was giggling hysterically. stress can do that to a person. Everyone glared at Dionysus, the madness god.

He looked up from his 'Best of 2412: Wine and Liquor' list and said, "What did I do?" He noticed me curled up on the floor shaking with laughter. "Oh. You think I did…" He snapped his fingers and I calmed down.

During my laughing spasm, most of the gods had left, and only the Olympians remained; three of them arguing.

"Thanks, Dionysus," I said and everyone turned. "I was fighting some dragons when I was sent here. They were huge." Upset, I pulled my knees to my chest and sighed.

Hera, by now, was very mad at not getting the proper answers from me about who I am and where I came from. "Where did you come from?"

"The womb of a woman." She looked as if she wanted to kill me.

"After that! Just now!" The queen of the gods was glaring at me fiercely.

"Crete. Fighting a battle with the Warriors of Va-lore." Again, an image of my fallen comrades flashed in my mind.

"Nice name, but who are these warriors?" Ares was always into war. War sucked.

"Ever since the War of Evil when all of the high tech stuff we had exploded, returning us to the times of your great reign," I sighed, exhausted, "Well, similar times at least; like it was in 2,000 B.C.E. Anyway, the child army has been in hiding, gaining strength to prepare for the Seven Army War. Most of them are dead," I bowed my head.

"Why do you have the tattoo?" Apollo asked, eyeing my stomach as if he wanted to see it again, which he did.

"The one on my forehead is for what I serve and the one you saw is me. They were ma-" I cut off and doubled over.

When I stood, my silver eye was red and burning, and my voice was raspy. I felt the familiar feel of Rhea's soul. "Keep the girl safe. They come. Tell her to tell you." I fell and was Ozzie again.

A long moment of stunned silence came over them.

"Cereal," Demeter ordered a few seconds later, and a bowl of Mini Wheats appeared in front of her. She began to shovel them into her mouth.

"What was that?" Hades asked.

I sat up and holding my head replied, "your mother."

"What are you?" Artemis murmured.

"Nothing," I groaned.

"That's not what she told you to tell us."

Resigned, I laid back. "I am the legacy. The first, the last, the only. Someday, it will kill me." I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of my faithful readers. All 47 of you!**

**I was so happy when I got 5 reviews. **

**Let's make it 10 before chapter 3.**

**Thanks**

**tOM**


	5. Chapter 3: The Legacy

**A/N: Nothing belongs to Uncle Rick.**

**Much thanks to daughterofathena2 and all 117 (!) of my readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Legacy

ARTEMIS

The Olympian council was having an emergency meeting at four in the morning.

"We can't kill her," Hestia murmured.

"No, we can't. Meeting adjourned." That was Zeus. Everyone present got up to leave.

"No, wait!" I cried. "There's something about her that draws me to her."

"I feel the same way," Aphrodite agreed.

"Strange, do you all?" Zeus demanded. The word 'yes' was the consensus. "Hmmmm," he said as he left.

I walked to my palace, thinking it over.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Later, when I arrived at my guest room, it was empty and Ozzie was nowhere to be found. Wandering around the white marble palace that we call home, i soon found the child. i stopped dead at the sight.

"Raagh! No, don't stop, I can't get rusty!" Parrying away a strike to the face, Ozzie was sword fighting with a ghost.

"Oz, thy skills with a blade shall never become bad." Not just any ghost: the ghost of the mighty warrior, Achilles, still clad in his Greek armor. The pair was evenly matched, I noted, surprised.

Clearing my throat, I stepped out of the shadows of a very large pillar. Both fighters stared at me with a bit of terror and a bit of anger.

"M-milady," Achilles stammered, his shape flickering, "H-how may I serve you?"

"Just explain yourself. I have never seen _anyone_ joust with a spirit! Not even the descendants of Hades!" I was in awe. In front of a man. This was bad. I composed myself.

The female turned to the male and in Latin instructed, "_discedere, nunc_," 'leave, now' I translated. The ghost abided. "The Council has called," Ozzie departed, ignoring the demand.

"Cows of Apollo!" i sighed.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Striding into the throne room, purposely late and with all eyes on her, Ozzie declared: "I am more than I appear to be." The gods concurred.

"WHAT IN HADES, no offense brother, IS A LEGACY?" Zeus roared. My father has a temper.

Appearing slightly amused, and not at all terrified, the child began to speak. "That is what I have come to tell you."

"Wait!" i interjected. "What were you doing when I saw you?"

"Milady, that is part of the explaining. Please try not to kill me," she requested. "My story may be disturbing.

"Once upon a time, a hero named Perseus was born of Zeus and Danae. You know his story: killed Medusa, married Andromeda, blah, blah, blah. The little known part is that Athena fell in love and bared him a child, a descendant of Zeus _and_ Athena. This cycle went on and on, titans, nymphs, and Greek and Roman gods, until there was one hero with the blessings of _all _the gods, titans, and nymphs. A bit like Pandora. This hero is more powerful than any of the gods could ever imagine." She stopped for a breath.

"What of the virgin goddesses?" I asked, knowing the answer and freaking out about the council's response.

"I was coming to that!" Ozzie grumped. "You see, they broke their vows. Hestia fell for a hero son of Aphrodite. He had no left arm and was a loner. This was about in 1976. You, lady Artemis, fell for his son. Et cetera, et cetera." She stood and paced.

I repeated my question. "What were you doing?"

"Patience! Hades, what is the one power you do not have over your people?"

Startled, he slowly replied, "I cannot touch them."

"What if I were to tell you that I could touch a spirit without passing through it?" inquired Ozzie.

The lord of the dead was skeptical. "I would say that you were lying."

"Watch. Achilles, my fellow warrior, it is time." The ghost appeared in a simple tunic and sandals, standing next to the girl. "Artemis has seen and now you shall all see." Turning to the boy, she said, "I have a bad feeling about after this," and gave him a hug.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Hades bellowed. "NO ONE SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT!" The room was in chaos.

"I was right." Ozzie sighed.

I was the only god that noticed that Ozzie's left eye, the silver one, had flared green. She shuddered and Achilles gripped her shoulders as she went up in lime green flames 10 feet around. Screaming, she grew to be twice as tall as the regular forty-foot height of us. That got our attention, to say the least.

When the flames died down, she was towering over us all. Blue and silver flames danced in her eyes. "_I_ AM THE LEGACY: THE FIRST, THE LAST, THE ONLY!" Ozzie screamed. The scream turned into a whimper as she shrank down to her small size and sat down on the floor. Her spirit friend cradled her in his arms.

"Shhhh, it's alright. Do you want me to make the marks this time?" She nodded. i noticed that his tenderness to her showed a strange bond, almost as if—as if they had gone through more than training together...

Hermes approached them.

"McFenton," he crouched down next to her, his winged helmet near her face.

"No, don't call me McFenton," she glared at him with those strange, unnatural, tear-filled, color-changing eyes. "I trust few immortals and you are one. It's Ozzie."

He sighed. "Ozzie, there are many questions that the council has. About you. About the war." He gestured in a vague circle behind him with his hand. "This is my own: may I see the tattoos?" The god and the ghost stared at her.

"Yes." She grimaced and traced the omega on her forehead, making it glow blue:

Then, dimly aware of the eyes of the rest of the gods on her, she lifted up her shirt:

It seemed to pulse dark blue and she lowered her shirt. "The mark, Achilles." The cut was made on her arm and she bared her teeth as the blood oozed on the god, the Legacy, and the Trojan.

Rising, Zeus declared, "Tomorrow, six council members will interrogate you." He smiled a bit, "Try not to explode, some of us can't stand fire. Bring the ghost. My brother will want to learn a bit." The lightning god left the sobbing girl to the messenger god.

"I know you are hiding something," Hermes whispered as he filed out with the rest of the Olympians, "And no death sentences yet," he grinned, "I'll bet it is the first time in a while."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like?**

**I will not be updating until July 5th or so. I'm going on a road trip.**

**I only have 8 reviews :,(**

**Let's get it up to 15, shall we?**

**Much thanks to my readers...**

**tOM**


	6. Chapter 4: Interrogations

**A/N: I still only have 9 reviews *sobs*. Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**Nothing to Uncle Rick.**

**Why did I put this in PJatO?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**tOM**

**Chapter 4**

Interrogations

Achilles

Ozzie was pretty sure that her life was messed up. A lot. If she ever escaped this mess, she would just get into another. So _what_ if she was the Legacy, it could only keep the gods from killing her, not the giants and dragons that had killed her kinsmen, if they could be called that. She had to learn the extent of her powers. I had heard this rant before.

I watched her change into the dark blue tunic, her status as the Legacy. Pacing her room in Artemis's quarters, she picked up her sword, _Entwine_, and started hacking at the columns, making me smile. She had no idea the affect she had on me. I was in, help me Aphrodite, love.

Surprisingly, neither blade nor pole was damaged.

Thunder rumbled, our cue to move into the throne room to be _interrogated_; "Like a prisoner of war," I said. Which, she technically was. Or, at least a prisoner before the war.

"Achilles?" she asked.

"Oz?" I replied, switching into my nickname for her.

"Stay with me, this could get ugly," was her only reply.

Walking into the throne room, surrounded by gods, Ozzie started going through all the swear words she knew in alphabetical order. She was on the _r_s when she noticed that her form was flickering with a silver glow. She controlled herself before she knelt before our interrogators: Zeus, Hermes, Hades, Athena, Artemis, and Hestia.

"Milords. Miladies," she murmured, uneven eyes flashing.

The gods, with the exception of Hades, were staring at her. Hades was glaring at me. I knew that he knew that I died when I was 27; he was wondering how I changed to look only 14.

"You boy," he said, pointing his finger at me. "You should be by the River Styx."

I sighed, knowing he was right. When I was alive, I bore the curse that I gave my name to. As a child, my mother, believing it would make me immortal, dipped me in the Styx in the underworld holding me by my heel. It made me invulnerable except for that tendon, which became my lifeline and bore my name. When Paris shot me through my heel, he killed me and I was sent to the River Styx to dissuade anyone who wanted my curse from taking the worst bath of their life.

"I know, my lord," I replied. And thus, the interrogations began.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

We answered a bunch of useless questions: Who are the Warriors of Va-lore? Are you single (I wanted to throttle Hermes for asking Ozzie that question. She's MINE!)? What's up with the eyes (that was all Hades could look at)? Where did you train with Rhea (Athena was just about the only one who asked reasonable questions)? Et cetera, et cetera.

After about an hour of frustration, we got down to the sensible questions when Zeus demanded silence and asked Ozzie the first of the Big Four questions: "Who are your parents?"

Her form was glowing blue. Not a good sign. She gazed steadily at the six Olympians, each meeting her stare. Since we were sitting on the floor, she laid back, head in my lap, and closed her eyes.

Trembling, she said the thing that surprised everyone the most. "I don't know."

"What are your powers?"

The reply was silence.

"What are your _powers_," Hestia intoned gently.

Glowing slightly, Ozzie replied angrily, "I don't know," again. Then she exploded. Literally.

Flames danced around her body, which was hovering 15 feet above the marble floor, curved in a graceful arc, her eyes closed. Artemis and Athena were watching her, awed. Hermes had fallen out of his throne, the snakes of his caduceus hissing laughter at him. Zeus and Hades were both panicking, Hestia smiled softly, and I was waiting for her to come down.

Ozzie was struggling now. Her eyes were tightly shut, hands clenched.

Slowly, the fire began to die, and Ozzie began to sink back down to the floor.

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no," whispered Hades, massaging his temple. "You almost _died_."

Holding the only hope for humanity in my arms, I grinned and yelled, "You did it! You did it! You controlled yourself!"

She smiled weakly at me, then croaked, "War approaches us. Three days." In a stronger voice she said, "THREE DAYS!"

Fingering my hair, she shoved her head in my chest and told me what to do.

I may sound insane, for listening to a crazy girl who just exploded, but she was _my _crazy girl who just exploded. I also trust her. So I began the story.

"Once upon a time, in Athens, a ten year old girl met a shade dead for 3,632 years. When the girl saw the man, for that was what the shade was, she felt something big was going to happen. The man-shade felt nothing, seeing as he was dead.

"The girl, while in conversation with the shade, felt a presence behind her and drew her sword. The couple slowly turned around and saw a woman with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a tan tunic and a laurel wreath. 'You know,' the girl said indifferently to the woman, who was smiling warmly at her, 'I don't particularly enjoy having a titan gate-crash when I finally hit it off with some one who doesn't think I'm crazy.'

"Mnemosyne, or memory, the titaness who appeared, shook her head and softly said to the shade, 'I have come to offer you a gift.' The spirit, wary of titans and gifts slowly asked, 'what variety of gift?' Mnemosyne touched his head and a flood of memories washed through him of his previous life:

"_Chiron the centaur in a mountain forest, raising a bow and arrow, shooting at a flock harpies, a blonde youth, about 8 years old, whirling with a sword, killing all in sight. _

"_The same youth dressed like a female, gazing at a chest full of daggers and jewels._

"_A ship full of Greeks battling the fearsome sea serpent Charybdis, a whirlpool sucking them down._

" _A bloody battle, a young commander of about 27 rushing through battle, a flood of arrows raining down on him._

"_His death. An arrow through his heel. Screaming warriors defending his body. A long war won with a terrible cost._

"Understanding that he was being offered a second chance, the spirit accepted.

"The girl also understood and held both of his hands with a grip strong enough to throttle the Minotaur.

"Mnemosyne wrote a symbol on each of their heads with her forefinger and a change went through them. The spirit felt himself aging backwards, and in a few moments, he was 14.

"During the transformation, the girl had learned everything the about the shade. They arebonded together until one of them dies. Even then, the other will still hold part of the lifeless one's soul next to theirs."

Finished, I picked Ozzie, calmed now, up, and walked through the door without being dismissed.

**A/N: POLL: Should Ozzie go out with Achilles or Hermes? We know he's into her...heh heh heh...**

**R&R please!**

**Flames work too.**

**tOM**


	7. Chapter 5: Complaints of a God

**A/N: Finally finished it!**

**Nothing to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The Complaints of a God

HERMES

Achilles story was the worst news I had heard in 1,017 years.

He and the girl, Ozzie, were bonded. Forever.

I decided to seek out some answers from, in my opinion, the hottest 13-year-old girl in existence.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, upon reaching the door that would lead me into her rooms in Artemis's quarters, I saw Achilles standing guard with a spear in one hand and a golden Drachma in the other. He was flipping the Greek coin and alternately turning it into a gold shield and a helmet.

I leaned against a pillar and glared at him until he noticed me.

"Lord Hermes," he said, nodding his head as he hurriedly stuffed the coin in a fold of his leather armor covered white tunic.

I nodded back, and shuffling his sandaled feet, he awkwardly asked me if I wished to see Ozzie.

"Yeah. I can, right?" I smirked.

"Of course, my high and mighty Lord of Thieves," he replied in a very worshiping tone. He winked at me before saying, "don't try to steal her from me," and turning his face serious.

I grinned at him as he stepped away and gestured me to enter, and with a deadpan voice, declared, "I wouldn't if I wasn't the god of thieves and if she weren't so damn sexy."

He laughed and shot back, "don't let her kill you."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hello, Lord Hermes," Ozzie said, softly, turning her beautifully uneven eyes toward me.

The room was dark, with many bookshelves lined up against three of the silver walls, the bed that held her covered in blue bedding. The celing was simply a very large window, letting in the fading light of dusk, with two other large windows on the east and west walls.

She motioned for me to sit in the navy armchair.

I sat nervously, watching her read a very old, dog-eared book, her back to the head board of the bed. When Ozzie put the book down, she ruffled her shaggy hair and blinked at me.

I shuffled my feet nervously and traced the moon and star pattern of my chair.

Standing, Ozzie faced the south wall, examining the bookshelves.

"Mother Rhea always told me to sleep with my head to the North, because Boreas is the nicest of the Anemoi." This bit of information startled me.

"what does that have do to with anything?" I asked.

"She said that his wind would avert nightmares." She pulled out a book: "Ovid's _Metamorphoses_. I always admired Perseus. He was like me. A tool." Replacing the book, she turned to me and snarled, "is that how you think of me, Hermes? A tool? To defeat all of these monsters that will attack in two days time?"

her eyes, once soft were like fire. I could feel myself getting sucked into them in a flood of anger and sorrow.

I saw terrible things then.

A blackened wasteland.

Piles of dead bodies, hellhounds, harpies, and other monsters eating the remains.

Mortals kneeling at the feet of a dozen of what could only be gods of some sort.

Burning land.

Then there was nothing.

Darkness. Silence.

_Kaos_.

A voice whispered to me, hoarse and cracking, _"this is what will be…this is what will be…this is what wi_—"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hermes! Hermes!" someone yelled. "Hermes, if you are dead, your father will kill me."

I opened my eyes and sat up. "Why am I wet?" I asked, my hair dripping into my eyes.

"Hermes, I need you to focus. Listen to me." I looked down to see that I was on a tiled floor. Why was I on the floor?

"Hermes!" the voice shouted. Quieter, it continued, "Hermes, listen." Somebody was sobbing. I wiped my eyes and everything defogged. I realized the person crying was me. "Who are your parents?" I looked up to see a beautiful girl. Her eyes were two different colors. She was wearing a grey tunic and sandals. Her freckled face was blotchy and a bruise was forming on her cheek.

"You're beautiful," I murmured.

A deeper, male voice grumbled something that sounded like, "promise breaker."

"Hush, Achilles, he's worse than usual," the pretty girl said before turning back to me and asking, "what is your name?"

"Hermes," I said, confused.

"What is my name?" the girl questioned.

Staring, I gently touched her cheek, "who did this to you?"

She flinched as another voice hissed.

"you did," was the girl's reply.

Then every thing came back to me.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

After Ozzie helped me into the chair, she and Achilles sat down and asked me what I saw. Achilles was completely panicked, while ozzie was tracing the tattoo on her fore head.

The girl calmly asked me what I saw, while Achilles paced behind her.

When I finished explaining, Ozzie turned her head and faced her partner, and murmured, "go get Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Hera, Hades, and Artemis, since this is her room."

He glanced back at her from his spot at the East window. "it really must be bad," he mumbled back to her as he sprinted out the door, his tunic flying.

The supposed 'Legacy' studied my face for a moment before asking a casual question: "Your snakes, on your caduceus. What are their names?"

I gave her a confused look before answering, "The darker one, that's φίδι, he's the one with the big sense of humor. The lighter one with the speckles, she's Anguis, the helpful one."

"Fidi and Anguis, Fidi and Anguis. Hello Fidi and Anguis," she said softly, testing the name on her tongue. "Very appropriate name for snakes," Ozzie laughed, "the greek and latin name for them."

I stuck my tongue out at her weakly, as the gods came in.

"Well Hermes, it looks as if I always miss the fun stuff," Apollo said, chuckling.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**R&R!**

**Shameless advertising:**

**Look up my forum!**

Promotion, Commotion

**Basically, you promote stuff...**

**Yeah...**

**I have changed my PenName!**

**I am now BookGirlTheSnowGoddessOfHoth!**


End file.
